Love Stories Have No End
by Bad Luck Bree
Summary: Who said the story of Bad Luck Bree had to end?I felt in need of some fluff, so...somewhat like the alternate adventures. More info in the prologue thingy. BRAVY!
1. Faded Memories: story 1

Ok mates. This is like the Alternate Adventures, but they all take place _after_ Bree and Davy got back together. I'm still in mourning after AWE, so I desperately need some Bravy fluff. So, same deal. If ye come up with an idea ye would want to see in Bravy fluff, here's where ye can post it! I try to take all of them, but mostly ones I can work with. Okee…I'm ready for fluff! Oh, and heck it doesn't have to be uber fluff. It can be anything that happens to them after they're hooked up.

So this is one I set for meself. It's just a little bit of sentimental stuff…Davy's reminiscing about Calypso. Of course the first flame never really dies, but he's got Bree now. Still, I liked the idea of him having a bit of sadness and Bree being there for him. Also it's kind of my revenge on Calypso for the third movie…grrr…

"I don't have t' go ashore if ye don't want me to, Davy."

Jones turned, surprised, "Why wouldn't I want ye to go, Bree?"

The girl looked down at him as he stepped down into the ship's boat, her eyes serious. That look made Jones a bit uncomfortable and worried.

"I know what's here, Davy. Ye ain't foolin' me."

Jones realized what she meant, and he felt pain stab through his heart, still new to him. He took the girl's hand in his good one, looking up at her.

"Bree, ye'll never have to worry. I love ye, an' nothin' can change that. Nothin'."

Bree smiled, a small, sad smile, "I believe you, Davy."

Jones felt his heart growing heavy at her smile. He knew it was a burden she had to bear, the knowledge that her husband had once been so infatuated with one woman. But that was a long time ago.

He leaned upwards, taking Bree's face between his hand and claw, and kissed her deeply, letting her know. Then he stepped down into the ship's boat.

Bree watched as he headed towards the small island of Isla Cruces. She felt the weight pressing in on her. It wasn't jealousy, and it wasn't fear of losing him. It was sadness, for him. She knew it was harder for him than for her to bear the burden of two loves, one old, one new.

Jones took a moment to enjoy being on land again. It was always a strange sensation, so foreign after ten years at sea. But he quickly grew used to it, and then turned to walk down the beach. After centuries of coming to this place for one purpose, he knew exactly where to go.

He had left everyone aboard the _Dutchman_, as always. He knew it wasn't fair, but…he needed this time alone.

There it was…he would know it anywhere, that patch of sand. He knelt on his good knee, clearing away the first layer of sand. He then began to dig, using his claw. It didn't take him long to find it.

Pulling out a large crate tightly bolted shut, he brushed sand from it, then took a key from the inside of his coat. He opened the crate, looking inside, feelings washing over him.

Inside were all the memories he had long abandoned, long wanted to forget. Faded flowers and long beads of pearls, love-gifts that had been callously returned. Letters, oh, so many letters! Poems, sonnets, just love letters and letters in general. All to the same name.

_Calypso_.

Jones sighed, blinking hard several times. He couldn't deny that he still had a place in his heart for Calypso. But that old affection, while still there as a memory, was nowhere near as fierce as his love for Bree was. She was with him now, and she loved him. But it hurt Jones to know that Bree had to share his heart with a woman who had never really loved him back.

_I still could never love Bree more than I do now._

But it wasn't fair to Bree.

_But she understands…_

"Davy?"

Jones turned his head quickly to see Bree coming down the beach, somewhat hesitantly. He smiled, beckoning to her.

Bree reached him, looking a bit nervous, "I'm sorry…I know ye didn't want anyone with ye, but…"

Jones reached out and took her hand, kissing her palm, "No, Bree, I'm glad ye came. I…" he paused, a sudden bubble coming into his throat, "…I need you."

Bree stood behind him, her hands on his shoulders, looking down at the chest.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she? Your Calypso?"

Jones glanced up at her, stroking her arm, "Aye…she was…but she's not mine anymore."

He turned to her fully, "You are mine, Bree…an' ye're far more beautiful than Calypso ever was. Calypso was…wasn't true, like you are. Calypso was false. You aren't."

Bree knelt down beside him, placing her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Davy…"

"Don't be sorry, love. If I hadn't done all this…" He turned to face her, stroking hair from her forehead "I'd have never met you…" He kissed her softly, drawing away, then kissed her again, not satisfied with only one. Perhaps Calypso's betrayal had made him wary of losing Bree. But he never had to worry. Bree would never leave him.


	2. Kiss me again: story 2 SLIGHTLY MATURE

Eeek! I'm scared about this one! This is a longer account of Bree and Davy's wedding night. Ok, I'm not good at this because I don't like 'smut'. So this isn't 'smut'. It's pure and not explicit. However, there are more 'adult' things due to the subject matter, but as they _are_ married, it ain't dirty. I feel nervous about this…but Bravy is a pure couple and…what Davy fangirl doesn't love writing fluff about him and her OC?

Bree stepped into the cabin, her heart beating hard against her chest. She heard the door swing shut and turned, seeing Jones locking it. He then turned, his eyes resting on her face, a soft expression in them.

Bree looked back at him, a nervous smile on her face. She then looked down at the hem of her skirt, feeling heat creeping up from her toes and all the way to her face.

Jones strode towards her, putting his hand gently under her chin and causing her to look up at him. He smiled reassuringly at her, speaking softly, "Bree…everythin' will be fine, I promise…"

Bree spoke in a trembling voice, "But…I dunno how to do this…"

Jones shook his head, "I'll be gentle…an' ye'll catch on." He then bent down and kissed her, softly but passionately.

Bree answered back, her arms going around his neck.

Jones lifted Bree into his strong arms, still kissing her and carrying her to the bed in the corner. He sat down, placing her comfortably in his lap. Then it began. He unlaced the back of her dress, softly and slowly.

Bree's fingers gripped to Jones' shoulders as he slid the dress from her. Fear and rapture mixed caused her to feel a twinge close to pain in her stomach. She followed his example, removing his jacket and sliding it from his shoulders.

Jones let Bree's hair fall loose about her shoulders, finally helping her out of her fabric prison. He looked down at her, drinking in the sight. She was beautiful, her strong form seeming so delicate and soft in the candlelight, her golden hair tumbled about her shoulders and her eyes large and trusting. Her lips were just calling to him, and he kissed her again, his good hand pressing her neck. His tentacle beard slowly slid about her torso and shoulders, caressing her.

Now he moved his good hand down her torso and to her thigh, softly stroking her. Bree leaned her head back, giving an abrupt sigh as if she had run short of breath.

Jones pressed his mouth to Bree's neck, beginning to sway slightly, hinting that she should do the same. He shuddered with pleasure as the girl ran her hands down his arms and chest, softly stroking the harsh scar in his chest and pressing the hard muscles and numerous battle scars.

Bree opened her mouth to receive more tender kisses, feeling Jones' tentacles caress and curl around her neck and breast. She felt her love bursting in her heart. He was gentle and slow, knowing that, as such a young bride, she was inexperienced and afraid.

Jones now turned, pressing Bree back against the bed sheets, holding himself over her. He lavished kisses on her face, his breath coming short now, as was hers.

Jones couldn't help but think back to when he had held his long lost love Calypso in his arms. Hadn't he felt this same rapture?

No…no, he hadn't. Not as strong. He may have loved Calypso then…but not now. And Bree was different. Bree was a pure young virgin, shy but trusting, letting Jones show her the way. Calypso had always been dominant. Bree was gentle and soft, her caresses full of the calm trust she put in Jones.

Jones wrapped her in his arms, kissing her passionately. Bree answered back, her arms around his neck. A whole new world was revealed to her. A world with only the two of them, together, in this perfect moment. The intensity began building, and Bree clung to Jones, her trust and love the only thing helping her to not fall apart from fear.

The faint light from the candles bathed their forms as they lay intertwined, finally as one.

When it was all over, Jones lay with Bree underneath him, his arms snugly wound around her naked shoulders, softly kissing her throat, her forehead and her mouth. Warmth spread through them both as they rested comfortably in one another's arms, Bree resting her head against Jones' chest, her hand pressed against the scar, feeling the newly returned heart beating with exertion and happiness.

Bree reflected on her childhood. Yes, it seemed a silly thing to think about while in the arms of her true love, but she did. She had promised her mother that she would never know the love or allow herself to be touched by any man. She had broken that promise.

_But Davy isn't just any man…he's the man I love…and he loves me._

It was a promise broken by another promise.

"Kiss me again…"

Jones looked down at the girl, his smile soft and full of an almost unbearable joy. He didn't have to be told twice. He bent, his lips pressing hers, feeling her body seem to meld into his. They were one at last. After so long…he had learned to love again, while she had learned to love for the first time.

At last, the two pieces of the perfect pair were united in one person. The heat of love melted all barriers and fused them together, and they would never be separated. For the bond of love can never be broken. And two hearts can beat as one.


End file.
